vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zach Mando Games
Redirects You don't have to move pages to make redirects. When you put a page title in the search bar, Wikia gives you the option to "Create article search term". - Xuanmien (talk) 09:03, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, never mind, my bad, it seems like Wikia did stupid stuff to the default skin. :You can use this method too (put the page title you want into a link), choose "Create article whatever", and put #REDIRECT target page into the editor (replace "target page" with the page name you want it to redirect to). :- Xuanmien (talk) 03:30, January 27, 2018 (UTC) YouTube reuploads. Hello. Please do not add the view count for YouTube reuploads. Also, please say that they are reuploads: do instead of , and put it on a new line. Also, please don't use . Please refer to this edit for an example of the recommended formatting. Otherwise, your contributions have been fantastic, and I hope to see more. - Xuanmien (talk) 05:59, December 17, 2017 (UTC) In regards to multiple dates See this talk page. Basically the main reason this happened is because there are songs out there that have more than two uploads. Several Chinese pages are like this. Xuanmien and I were basically the main editors for Chinese at the time, so we brought it up with the other admins about this issue because there were pages that had SoundCloud, YouTube, Niconico, and bilibili all at once with 2-4 different dates (Mimi is one example of a Chinese producer who does use all four). I'm sure you can imagine how painful that looks overall in just one song box. It's even worse if there are various versions of the song (like a miku version vs a rin version from the same producer). It looks really bad without either： A) Putting different versions in a succeeding/preceding version section B) using a tabber to separate the two (though I personally only do this if the succeeding version is as popular or far more popular than the original) I'm not sure if this was adjusted on the guidelines page accordingly, but it should if it isn't already. - NebulousViper Talk Page 19:10, June 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Basically. ::As a whole, we are trying to work towards removing reprints and removing extra dates (mention it in the background if you'd like, particularly if there's a very big gap between months/years). Removing reprints is an obvious reason, but the additional date thing is for overall organization. ::- NebulousViper Talk Page 19:20, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Chinese pages Please don't add any more Chinese pages to this wikia. I'm in no mood to clean up after other people. Please understand that I'm literally the only one active who actually checks them over, so mass mistakes and incorrect formats are not stuff I have time for. All of the other editors, especially native Chinese editors, don't tend to stay very long to actually make or edit the existing ones. Making pages without actually checking the work, without making sure the format even fits this wikia, possibly not checking the lyrics and such, creates more work for me. As one person, that is extremely stressful. I've already had this issue with another user years ago, who not only stressed me out, but two other editors who were competent or native to the language they were trying to make pages for. I don't need another bout of this please. - NebulousViper Talk Page 00:56, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :So, you are still UPSET with me, and I cannot add ANY Chinese song articles? - Zach Mando Games (talk) 00:55, August 3, 2018 (UTC) I'm really not asking for anything difficult. You've been making song pages for this wikia for a while now and we appreciate that. But I advise that you stick to languages you are familiar with or can have a grasp at rather than slapping something from another wikia like that. I have other things to do and other things I want to do. If there were more Chinese editors, then fine, but because I'm the only one active here who is at least familiar with how the language works, this is just adding more things for me to do when I could be focusing on something else. - NebulousViper Talk Page 01:05, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :I appreciate that you kept the page in your Sandbox this time. I will check it over later when I have the time. I'll let you know on your talk page when I've finished. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 20:16, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :"Cuise Meng" is all set. Sorry for the wait. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 02:09, August 19, 2018 (UTC) View counts updates Hello :) When you update view counts, is it possible to not use the rounded up view count but the exact one instead? Nobody is doing this anymore (even the admins use the exact view counts if you look carefully). ^^" Nothing bad really, but if ever you see that the view counts are not rounded up anymore, here goes the reason :) Tip: for bilibili and Soundcloud, just pass your mouse on the indication where there is the rounded view count and you get the exact one ;) Thanks! :D Tokina8937 16:35, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :I think you meant round DOWN. If I do round up, it is because a song will easily surpass what I put for the view count.- Zach Mando Games (talk) 23:00, August 312, 2018 (UTC) Yup, sorry, little language difference here (since in French we use the same word for "round up" and "round down"), what I mean here is that nobody is using rounded view counts. Look at edits from other users, even from other admins if you want some proof. Just use the exact view counts :) Tokina8937 23:05, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, well it's good that I decided to be nosy looked at this thread because I wasn't aware that everyone started using exact view counts ^^;; :--akumi (need something~?) 23:22, August 12, 2018 (UTC) @Akumi: Weird you saw it only now. O_O Example of users who use the exact view counts: , , , , and . I set some of the most active ones. Hope it helps both of you. (Check the song pages edits) Tokina8937 23:30, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :@Tokina: In the first place, this is NOT that big of a deal. NONE of the admins talked to me about this before. It seems as if they don't have a problem with it. There have also been times where YOU allowed such a thing. If you think this is a huge deal, you would have done so for a lot more songs. Also, use this thread.- Zach Mando Games (talk) 23:35, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Personally, exact viewcounts would be prefered. #Putting in the exact viewcounts actually do affect the category itself. The higher the viewcount, the lower the song will shift in the category. #It's a lot faster to input? Just copy and paste the views into the template and then go. Saves the extra typing. #It's kinda pointless to round it if the template is going to do it for you anyways. May as well go exact. - NebulousViper Talk Page 13:14, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Thanks For fixing my sandbox... Speedyblue (talk) 01:09, September 9, 2018 (UTC) For undoing vandalism that happened on my userpage while I was asleep. Speedyblue (talk) 11:37, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Notes on lyrics formatting Ive noticed that on pages that you create you tend to use the VLW's style of formating. However, that is not the style here. The lyrics format here is: Xuanmien has created a table that makes it easier to add lyrics to the wiki. Hell, I use it all the time! (^^) I hope this helps. :) - Meerkat (talk) 20:49, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Niconico Cho Party Hi, so I was checking out the cho party concert pages you made in your sandboxes and iirc, there was a concert like that back in 2012. 06:21, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, but the 2012 concert was NOT official. Starting in 2013, the concerts were official. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 7:50, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Regarding official English title So, I see that you usually take the English title on Nicovideo and put it as the official English. I want to clear up things here: The title on the Nicovideo is not the official English translation. When entering Nicovideo, what you see is the English portal of the site. On that portal, the title and description of a video can be translated by anyone, not just the author. Since the English titles are put without the probable acknowledge of the author, they cannot be labeled as 'official'. For YouTube: There are some cases: *If the author allows video translation, anyone can edit and translate it. However, the translation has to be approved by the author before being published. The translation could be viewed in certain regions, but doesn't appear in the original description and title. The author might unknowingly approve mistranslated title & lyrics translation (has happened to some *Luna songs). It's best if we don't put this as the official translation. *Author already put the translation / do not allow users to translate it (Mitchie M's self-translation, Hanyuu Maigo's Kegare no Uta collaboration with Magenetra Team, teamOS's videos) -> If there are English titles in description, it's safe to assume it's the official English title. Lynnellet (talk) 02:32, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :But most of the editors have been taking the Nico Nico English title as official. - Zach Mando Games 02:55, December 3, 2018 (UTC) I don't want to discredit previous editors of our wiki, but we can never be sure that their edits are all correct. Out of all the 9,900+ pages on this wiki, pages with incorrect categories and messy formats are unavoidable. This is the same for titles. What's correct should be followed, regardless of the how the previous edits may seem to be. Lynnellet (talk) 03:44, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :The pages are fine the way they are. This isn't a big deal anyway. - Zach Mando Games 03:50, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Song page edits I am updating the song pages to the preload layout, please don't revert. This is being done with my bot account and is taking a lot of time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:07, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Approx Viewcounts You were asked by two of the mods to read the pinned messages on the discord server and obviously they didn't reach you. Please stop inputting approximate viewcounts. It is literally tedious and entirely useless to do. The template already does the job for you. There is no reason to create more work for yourself and defeats the purpose of the function. Viewcount updates are literally a copy+paste job at this point! Everyone else and the bot are using exact views while you're pretty much the only one putting in approximate. The mods' messages are just as important as an admin. They might not have the same tools as an admin, but they earned their roles and should be treated with the same respect as an admin. Unless you didn't notice them trying to message you, you should not be ignoring them if they're asking something of you involving behaviors, habits, general rules, etc. If you were ignoring their messages on purpose, stop doing that. It only causes problems that could be avoided. - NebulousViper Talk Page 16:09, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Roger that. - Zach Mando Games 19:20, January 28, 2019 (UTC)